


The little things are the biggest

by Realtearsforfictionalpeople



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hair Braiding, How Do I Tag, Hugs, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Pining, just some cute lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realtearsforfictionalpeople/pseuds/Realtearsforfictionalpeople
Summary: Sakura let her do her hair, does it mean something? They’re friends right?Is that just it?Whatever it is, she’s determined to show Sakura how much she cares about her.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	The little things are the biggest

Sakura was often misleading, she could come off as harsh or blunt without meaning it, and her overall build was intimidating, to say the least. Aoi loved it. She loved everything about Sakura. From her impressive workout routine to the gentleness in every smile she gave. Nothing was too small to be overlooked.

Her hair was yet another point on the ever growing list. Long, smooth tresses, cared for with a dedication unique to Sakura. That's why she had to be careful, it felt special to be allowed to run fingers through her hair like this, even if it was only to help style it. It felt like it meant something, being sat so close to Sakura her breathing was audible, being trusted with something so dear to her. 

Aoi pulled back, feeling the taller girl jump as her hands let go. Small braids lifted the front of her hair away, feeding into a neat twist at the back, the rest hanging down by her back in soft waves. 

'Aoi.. are you finished?' Sakura was almost hesitant, she could have shook her head, after all there were a few braids that could use a touch up.. but no. She didn’t want to lie to a friend.

'Yes! do you want to see?’ A smile unwittingly crossed her face, almost drowning the want to run her fingers back through those silver locks again. Almost.

But Sakura was nodding, and in a flurry of activity, a mirror was produced and raised up to level with the impossibly tall girl. She seemed to stop where she stood, ghosting fingers over the delicate braids as if they might fall apart, admiration, and a trace of something more. 

Strong arms swept her off the ground, secure and steady, a calming presence amongst her excitable energy. Sakura’s arms were far from a constant in her life, but they felt like home, like they had always been there somewhere, holding her up. Melting into the embrace was simple, the difficult part was letting go. 

It was so easy to fall, to slip without realising into a a pit of your own creation.

That was when things always got messy, emotions were a sprawling, tangling web, one loose thread and the whole thing could come undone, one wrong step was all it took. Every move was dangerous. Each one more hopelessly entangling than the last.

And she was in deep. 

It was hard not to be. Sakura was admirable in every sense, someone who could protect herself well, but Aoi would lay her life down for anyway. Perhaps not in the traditional sense, but loving was its own self-sacrifice, she didn’t have to die to let Sakura know she cared. After all, love is not just in grandiosity, but in everything.

In every action. In every helping hand. In every hug. In every carefully placed braid.

She could only hope Sakura would understand the message.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m considering adding another chapter to this, would that interest anyone?? I think they’re so cute and I want them to have their full cute love story if I can give them it.
> 
> As always any constructive criticisms or thoughts are appreciated! <3


End file.
